


Holiday Happenings -1

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [59]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: A quick Christmas story, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Wels needs a present for Xisuma; but what?
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Holiday Happenings -1

"Ugh, what do you get the man who has everything?" Wels groaned, dragging a hand down his face. It was that time of year again where the hermits did a gift exchange, and it just seemed to get harder every year. Wels had drawn Xisuma's name, and he genuinely wasn't sure what to get him.

He plodded through the shopping district for the umpteenth time, each building making the frustration bubble inside him. What on earth was he supposed to get Xisuma? X had everything and more, not to mention being an admin on top of it all. He had a farm for every resource, a double chest full of any block you could name, his own corporation. Maybe he'd like a break from his responsibilities, but Wels couldn't really help him with that.

Wels found himself wandering through the Derp Mall, glancing in the shops as he passed. Dirt, more dirt, chickens, cobblestone... there was nothing here that Wels could make a gift out of. With a growl, he noted that there were no other hermits shopping right now, which made him feel even more stupid. What a terrible friend, can't even come up with one gift. He still had four days though, he could do this.

Probably.

—

"Happy holidays Wels! It doesn't look like much, but I hope you like it!" Stress giggled excitedly, handing Wels a tiny gift box. The green wrapping paper was shiny and pristine, and the purple bow around it was perfectly fluffy.

"It's so pretty!" Wels marveled, shifting the small box from hand to hand.

"Well don't just stand there! Open it!" Stress bounced on her toes, giggling.

Carefully pulling the ribbon off, he tore into the paper and opened the box, revealing a small statuette. At closer inspection, it was carved out of blue ice, and it was a figure of him. He was wearing a full suit of armor, with a full plume flowing from his helmet and a shining sword in hand. The amount of detail in such a small sculpture was stunning. "Stress, I..."

"Do ya like it?" She smiled widely, already anticipating the answer.

"I love it." Wels couldn't speak, simply in awe of the small gift. "It's perfect."

"I hoped you would say that! I thought it would look perfect on the window above your sink at home. And it's blue ice, so don't worry about it melting!" She beamed. "Oh, who's your gift for?" She motioned to the small bag at Wels' feet.

"Oh, it's for Xisuma. I'm afraid it's not nearly as good at yours though.."

"What's for me?"

Wels jumped a mile, whirling around to find Xisuma picking up his gift bag with curiosity. "Ah, yeah, I drew your name. I hope it's alright..."

Xisuma pulled open the bag, and with a small gasp pulled a small stuffed enderman out of the bag. His arms and legs dangled, and his eyes were embroidered onto his cute face. Xisuma held it gently, his eyes softening. "It's perfect Wels."

Wels just kicked a pebble with his foot. "I made it by hand, so it's a little messy. I figured, since you like the End, and you know..." Wels trailed off.

Xisuma threw his arms around Wels, hugging him tightly. His sniffling revealed that he was crying, and it kinda made Wels wanna cry too. "Thank you. I love it."

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna post a short drabble every day leading up to Christmas! Happy holidays y’all!


End file.
